watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 170/@comment-3434177-20200106045737
Am I the only who enjoys the fact that the events happened in this chapter were caused by a trivial idea of Tomoko? I mean, the fact Yuu and Asuka finally could met each other, as well as talking about their jealousies and insecurities, it's juxtaposed with the simple desire of Tomoko about wanting to dye her hair, and it got both of them could get in a common ground about their shared friend. Thanks to events shown in chapters 155, and 159, one already suspected Asuka somehow felt bothered for not being as close to Tomoko as she is with Yuu-chan, but it's the first time she admits it openly, and the most similar to that had occurred during her visit with Tomoko to Aoyama University. While it's true we still don't know why Asuka it's so interested in Tomoko, there is also the fact she fears Tomoko doesn't trust in her, and that’s something that is reflected in how she pets the plushy in Tomoko’s room, she wanted to be the one who aids her such as Yuu does, and that was quite sad. In chapter 164, she admitted to be worried about thinking that Tomoko was being considerate with her, regularly one would think it’s the reverse thing, and maybe it’s for that reason Asuka also fears giving a bad impression to Tomoko and therefore she also efforts herself. After all, After all, she came late to the 'camp of being new Tomoko's friend', being this after Yuri, Nemo, Yoshida, etc., and she is the person with whom Tomoko has the least amount of aspects in common. Why a popular girl like her would take so much attention to a girl considered like weird and repellent by good part of classroom? And it isn't something noticed only by fandom, characters such as Miyazakiand Sasaki also noticed the suddenly of their relationship, did Asuka make that question to herself as well? On the other hand, Asuka concerns for Tomoko the enough like for helping Yuu-chan, the best friend of her, like for helping her to study with such of being ready to Aoyama's entrance exams, either because she does for mere altruism or Tomoko's happiness, though she doesn't know to measure her limits by teaching people, I don't even want to picture how much pressure Yuu ended up receiving during that study sessions. Yuu-chan, by same way than Tomoko, she has had to being by her own in high school since her first year, but at different from her, she got the 'easy' route, she didn't have issues by making friends, and that was partly thanks to her change of look, but even so, the missed company of Tomoko and Komiyama. And yes, I know very well people in fandom accuses her of looking for Tomoko only in her bad moments, but I think her fondness toward her is genuine; albeit the wrong reasons, it was Tomoko the first person who talked her in the beginning of second year in middle school, and it's strange, until where we know, Yuu did never come back to see her friends of before of that of moving of classes moment. She has never shown any jealousy when Yuri-chan was bragging about her experiences in Kyoto trip with Tomoko, and even when she discovered about existence of Nemo and Katou, she had the consideration toward Mokocchi for giving her the chance of having study sessions with her high school friends. But it's just this time, after talking with Asuka in the park, after using her knowledge about Mokochi's bad points with such of cheering Asuka-chan up, that Yuu-chan by first time, that she (by her way) admits to be jealous, all because it has been Asuka the one who gets Tomoko does girly things with her. In other details, half fandom lost their heads by seeing the dress Asuka wore at visiting Kuroki house, it holds big resemblance with the one that Komiyama wore in her fantasy about Kroki house camp. And not only that, they remark the factor of big speed by which she came there. I don't know it's whether continuity/translation error or she does it intently, but Asuka said to Yuu that she had never heard what her name was, when in the same day, she heard it from Tomoko when she mistakenly said to her thinking it was Yuu phone calling. I wanted to think Asuka didn't reach to hear it back then, but it isn't the first time something of that style happens, she asked to Tomoko about Yuu (when she didn't know what her name was) like the girl who sent to her 'those pictures', when Tomoko had put clear that wasn't the case, during their visit to Aoyama. In the past, I never questioned the disciplinary methods from Mrs. Kuroki, but this time, I can't leave pass it. I disagree with that she got mad at Tomoko and forced to turn her hair color back to black. I'm quite aware about foolishness Tomoko has done in past, but this time she wasn't doing anything necessarily bad, she did it during summer break, when she has not go to school, apart of 'bush incident', she wasn't hurting nobody by doing it, and she barely goes out of home, therefore there wasn't any reason for which she would catch attention. Regardless if I like or not her new change of look, she didn't deserve that scolding, she was studying diligently before her going to training camp. The Fandom has talked, and seemingly, they can't standthe idea of Tomoko having another hair color different than black.